Generators for the production of electrical current are well known in the art. They use a rotor and a stator, with one moving relative to the other, and have coils producing magnetic fields in non-permanent magnets. By rotation of the rotor relative to the stator, with a source of input work, the work input is converted to electrical current. These types of prior art generators are basically of the same general construction even though there may be some minor differences in their construction. Typically, magnetic fields are produced in the stator by coils or field windings wrapped around magnetic material. Upon energizing of the windings with electric current, the magnetic material becomes magnetized, which in turn produces a magnetic field. The magnets that are formed by such a construction are typically non-permanent magnets, although permanent magnets can be used. In the normal construction, the stator magnets are stationary relative to the generator housing and the ground. The rotor also has coils surrounding magnetic material, and when the rotor magnetic material moves through the magnetic fields formed by the stator magnets, current is induced in the rotor coils to produce an electrical current. The produced current is fed from the generator from a collection device such as slip rings.
There are several types of electromagnetic generators including dynamos, alternators, induction generators and the like. While there are differences, they all have a stator and a rotor with the stator circumferentially surrounding the rotor and sharing a common longitudinal axis.
These generators are effective at producing electrical current through work input to the rotor to move it through various magnetic fields induced by the magnets in the stator. While effective, the basic structure of the generator has not changed, i.e., a stator surrounding the rotor. However, the rotors have complex and convolute wire windings forming their field windings.